


Scary Monsters

by DozingNeko



Series: Johnlock "Daily" Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hobby Horse used as stabbing weapon, Imaginations are scary, M/M, Parent!lock, Responsible gun owners, sherlock tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DozingNeko/pseuds/DozingNeko
Summary: Nobody would get to their girl.





	Scary Monsters

John and Sherlock were both up the stairs a moment after the first peal of screams. The latter led the charge, grapes despite his rumpled half-nudity, shirtless and in pyjama trousers. The former followed at a matching gait, skipping three stairs and brandishing a pistol in his left hand.   
Without pause, Sherlock slammed into the door bodily as it opened on the off chance the interloper would be stood there. Blindly, he reached with his right hand for the hobby horse, prepared to stab someone with a blunt object for the sake of his goddaughter. Rosie sat, curled up in a little ball at the head of her mattress, sniffling and clutching the covers. Sherlock stole a glance sound the bedroom: everything was untouched since Rosie went to bed five hours earlier.   
“Where is he?” Sherlock snarled, his grip on the shaft of his weapon white knuckle. He and John made instantly for the closet when the girl pointed, prepared to gore or shoot the encroacher.  
The closet was empty. Filled with piles of clean clothes, sure, which John would have to address later, of course, but other than that, nothing. “He's made a break.” Sherlock announced. “Very good at hiding his tracks-”  
“Sherlock,”  
“-but rest assured, I will find this cretin before the day is out-”  
“Sherlock.”  
“-and I will have him dragged to Scotland Yard, rotting in solit-"  
“Sherlock!” John shouted, finally breaking through the monologue. He lowered his voice to explain, “It's a monster.”  
Sherlock blinked at him, not computing. “Of course it's a monster, John. What other kind of person sneaks into a little girl's room at this hour?”  
John nearly cursed out of simple exasperation. “No, you dunce. A monster. Lives in her closet. Big fuzzy cow creature. Something imaginary.”  
Rosie whined on the bed, garnering their attention. “Did you find it?”  
“Yes, it's been dealt with.” Sherlock replied silkily, tossing his pole to the floor as he crossed the room, lying down beside her, wrapping her in his arms. “She did not put up much of a fight. Lestrade will be here to collect her shortly.” He promised as he wrapped her in his arms, dragging her close.   
Quickly, John flicked on the safety and tucked the handgun into his pocket. “She's also told all the monsters she knows that this room is off limits.”  
“What about the one outside the window?” Rosie added, shrinking into Sherlock's embrace.   
“Reflection of a coat in the glass.” Sherlock muttered. “No more monsters.”  
“No more monsters.” John agreed with a sharp nod. “Sherlock, don't fall asleep. You'll keep Rose up all night.”  
Sherlock sat up with a groan. “Unlikely. I am a delight to sleep beside.”  
“You kick.” John answered sharply, gesturing him over. “Goodnight, Rosie.” He bid her, kissing her temple, smiling when Sherlock kissed her forehead.   
They left the bedroom nearly stumbling, the watery light of the single bulb in an outlet giving them a faint silhouette. Sherlock fell flat on his belly once they returned downstairs, wrapping himself in their mound of blankets, muzzily watching John unload his gun and place it in the nightstand, closing and locking the top drawer.   
“I don't kick.” He insisted as John joined him.   
“Whatever you say, dear.”  
Silence followed the statement for a good while.   
“You know Rosie will be coming down here shortly?”  
“Mm.”


End file.
